The present invention is directed generally to flame retardant compositions containing an inorganic flame retardant and a flame retardant synergist containing hydrotalcite and clay. These flame retardant compositions can be used in polymer formulations to produce products having a unique combination of mechanical, rheological, and flame retardant properties.